herofandomcom-20200223-history
5pb
5pb is a supporting protagonist is the hostess for Hi-5 Radio and also a DLC character in the first game. She first meets IF, who hears her during a sleep-less evening. After noticing IF there, she proceeds to scream and run away from her. After a series of events she'll finally join the team as a playable member. In the second game, 5pb becomes a part of the standard cast and joins the party during the events of Leanbox. She is voiced by nao in the Japanese version and Julie Ann Taylor in the English version. Personality Somewhat of a split personality, 5pb is normally confident, comfortable and relaxed while on the stage or during any music related thing. But when she is not doing this, 5pb is a very nervous girl who grows very uncomfortable when dealing with others, to the point of uncontrollable panic. Not many are aware, but this is her true self, often to their surprise. To try to avoid people, 5pb has a habit of lying to them and claim to be someone else. When stressed she ends up running away from the person. Despite knowing better, 5pb also goes to her guitar for comfort and will talk to it. Thankfully, overtime she has become less shy when dealing with people and seems much more open in MK2 thanks to the help of Nepgear. Despite her tendencies of shyness, she doesn't believe in any injustice against music and will not hesitate to speak her mind. She isn't at all greedy; when she must choose between her career and others, she'll gladly step in to help them. In fact, she loves to help others! Especially when it's someone of high status like the Goddesses, or if it involves her interest. Such as helping Noire with her voice acting and musical talent. She also grew very excited to think up costume designs for the two of them. With Vert, she was given a voucher for a mmo/rpg. Although she did worry as she never played before, she had been very happy that Vert was being kind to her during her first experience. Appearance 5pb is one of the taller girls in the entire cast. She has fair-pale colored skin with bright pink eyes and a beauty mark below her left one. An interesting fact is that when 5pb goes through an extreme emotion (mostly embarrassment), a wavelength appears in her eyes. She has long, straight worn blue hair with many bangs sticking upward with a small split in the center, worn with a pair of black headphones with small silver antennae, pink rings on the ear pieces, and a small microphone attached to the left ear. She also has black painted nails and a black music note with a heart piece tattoo on the left side of her stomach. Her outfit is rather showy in comparison to most of the cast but as an idol, she is supposed to be appealing to the audience. It consists of a black bikini top with very thin silvery vertical lines, black ruffled lining and button pieces on the straps that have small silver spots along them. The ruffled skirt matches the top with white straps and black and pink buckles, a pink belt with a pink bow on the back and black lining of the skirt, and two smaller frilled layers of it, one being pink while the other is black. Her black boots have white strappy stripes and white and black stripes underneath, along with a frontal pink design. One boot is almost covers the entire leg with tears in the material, while the other boot is short with fishnet stocking material, resembling a garter belt. 5pb wears multiple accessories, such as small below the shoulder bands with pink frills and silver music notes going around the center, a black and pink bracelet on each wrist, a black frilled choker with studs and a heart piece with her icon on it. Powers and Abilities She can heal and uses music to aid her. Her guitar can be used for either bludgeoning the enemy or it can release elemental based attacks. She also knows Tae Kwon Do. In the first game, this makes her more of a mage character with low attack power, but high magic power who is best with shot attacks. Her 5pb on Stage move is also the only move that can heal the party outside of item skills. In Mk2, she knows almost no healing abilities and is a very fragile character with low evasion. Thankfully, she has very high magic power and slightly above average attack power. Her moves also can do much damage to an enemy's guard gauge allowing for quicker guard breaks. Keep her away from the enemy and build up her SP to use her high magic powered skills to beat the hell out of an enemy. Videos Hyperdimension Neptunia ~ "Exhibition EX-Skills" (v2.0) HD Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Maximum Ecchi (082) Exhibition of skills, couplings & combinations Trivia *5pb. is voiced by Nao and she is based off of the music company in which Nao is working under. Their logo can be seen on her necklace and headphones. *Due to representing the company 5pb, a lot of her special abilities are references to Steins;Gate. In several cases, characters from that series will appear on screen, such as Kurisu Makise, Mayuri Shiina and Itaru Hashida. *She can be heard performing an instrumental of "Ryuusei no Bifrost" which was a song sung by Nao, as well as the opening theme song for the game. *Only IF knows her real name, Lyrica. Although in Mk II Cave mentions it in front of the group while saving Leanbox's mascot character. *Besides IF and Cave, both of whom are her best friends, 5pb. may also be close with Noire/Black Heart due to their similar interests. *As a 'joke weapon', 5pb. can use a broom to fight with. *Very rarely in official images, 5pb can be seen with small amounts of pink eyeshadow. *In one of her messages after a quest, 5pb is asked if she plays games and which genre/type she likes. She responded by saying music and rhythm based games. *While nothing like her, 5pb has two things in common with Konata from Lucky Star. Both girls have long blue hair and a beauty mark/mole under their left eye. *Despite being a semi-popular character, 5pb. placed 15th in a popularity poll. *In one optional scene in the game, 5pb. vaguely references Miku Hatsune when imagining what kind of cosplay Black Heart would look good in. Her appearance is also rather similar to a Vocaloid. External links *Hyperdimension Neptunia Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Neptunia Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Healers Category:Magic Category:Heroic Liars Category:Pure Good Category:Elementals Category:Amazons Category:Dissociative Category:Supporters Category:Insecure Category:Famous Category:Genius Category:Mascots Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Neutral Good Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Sophisticated Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise